


All Hail the Conquering Hero

by Justanothershortstory_sofar



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Critical Role Femslash Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothershortstory_sofar/pseuds/Justanothershortstory_sofar
Summary: Beau is a college student.  She's not pining for the star athlete of the Softball team.  This work is part of CR Femslash Week.





	All Hail the Conquering Hero

Beau never went to breakfast at her dining hall. For one, it was shit. She was also never awake before noon, negating her need for breakfast. 

However, on this fucking Tuesday, she had a 9am Computer Science lecture. So it was socially appropriate for her to make it to breakfast and ogle at the tv screens broadcasting internal campus news over a cup of shitty black cafeteria coffee. 

Almost nothing of interest was happening, aside from RA sponsored therapy with cookies and a film screening for an art class nobody would go to. 

“Why are you so grumpy?” Beau was pulled from out of her own world by Jester, cheery as fuck at early in the morning.  She knew full well that the theology student before her had no classes before noon, but got up early anyway to rub it in people’s faces.  

“How do you know I’m grumpy?” Beau asks, defensive. She slurps some of her coffee. 

“Because,” Jester takes a large bite of pastry. “You were just frowning at the TV. You’re almost always grumpy anyway. And, Yasha’s still not here.”

“That last one is so not true.” Beau mutters.  “I’m perfectly happy it's just early,” 

“Name something happy, like puppies.” Jester raises an inquisitive eyebrow. “But not puppies because that was my example.”

“Softball team won against Emon State,” Beau offers. 

“You don’t like sports.” Jester says. She’s right, mostly. “I remember a whole thing with you saying that sports are dumb because you work together and martial arts are the true mark of an athlete because it's just you, beating the shit out of another guy.”

“Don’t judge me for what I say while drunk, Jester.” Beau thinks for a moment. “I do stand by that martial arts comment.”

 

Yasha, then was the reason she was happy about the softball team winning. Kind of. Everything was complicated with Yasha. They hooked up once in September, at the beginning of the year. Then again, in November, and a third and fourth and fifth (She thinks, Beau’s lost count) time over the last month. 

And while she hates sports, she really, REALLY, likes what it's done for Yasha. That woman was tall, muscular, capable. In bed and out of bed, she made Beau lose her breath. 

But Yasha was an athlete. So she had to leave to play, so Beau was lonely. 

And the fact they won would mean Yasha would be away even more than she already was. 

 

“All hail the conquering heroes!” Someone called from the entry to the dining hall. Beau looked over her shoulder, murder in her heart for the person who decided to shout at before nine in the morning. 

A parade of goddamn attractive women began to stroll into the cafeteria. The softball team. 

And at their helm, their shortstop, was the towering Yasha. 

Damn. Beau fans her hand to try and cool herself off.  Jester’s bell-like laugh comes from behind her. 

“OOooOOoohhhhh,”  Jester smiles impishly.  “See you around, Beau.”

“No, wait don’t….”  Beau trails off as Jester walks away, swinging her hips.  “Fuck.”

“Oh, hey.”  Yasha’s there now, towering above her.  Beau blushes. 

“Hiiiiii.”  The word drags as it escapes Beau’s lips.  “Hey.” That second one was better, clearly.  

“Uh, is this seat taken?”  Yasha rubs her shoulder.

“Yes, by you, now,”  That was cringy. Recover, Beau, something clever!  “I guess.” 

“Thanks,”  Yasha slides the chair back, neatly folding her long legs under the table.  “I wasn’t expecting to see you here, I guess.”

“Yeah, I have a nine am.”  Speaking of which, she checks her phone for the time.  “Which I am going to need to leave for soon.” 

“Well, I mean I’m glad to see you,” Yasha glances down.  Even from the short distance separating the two of them Beau can smell Yasha’s chamomile and rose shampoo wafting off of her.  “I, uh, wanted to tell you something? Ask you, rather?”

“Oh, okay.”  Her class starts in ten minutes on the other side of the quad, but if she ran, she could push the seven minute walk to a four-minute run, giving her six minutes to talk with Yasha.

 

if (Beau.Velocity > 4:00 minutes) {

grade point average = constant

}

 

“Shoot.”  

“So I really missed you, over break, and when I was gone for games, and things.”  Yasha fiddles with the sugar packets on the table. “And I was doing thinking. About you, and me, and what we keep on doing.”

Beau braces herself for the worst.  

 

if (Yasha.log="I don’t want to have sex with you anymore" or variant) {

 console.log("Okay, I understand");

} else {

 console.log("...");

}

 

They were too different, the two of them.  Too far apart, to the point where they would spend almost all of their time separate, which would only hurt more with a relationship.  And why would that happen, anyway? 

“Doyouwanttogooutsometimemaybeasmygirlfriendidon’tquiteknow?”   
“What?”  

Yasha coughs, face turning a little pink.  

“Beau, I like you.  Do you want to go out with me?”

“Uh,”  Beau’s dumb brain can’t quite process anything that’s happening.  

<beau.exe has stopped functioning,  press any key to reboot>

“Oh, it’s fine,”  Yasha starts to walk away.  “I get it, it’s cool.”

“NOWAITYASHA,”  Beau grabs a hold of her hand.  “I… I wasn’t expecting you to ask me that.”

“Okay,”

“SO I didn’t have the right answer prepared, give me just a second I thought you were going to say you didn’t want to keep having sex and I really really want to keep doing that, but also more?  Like I miss you too, it’d be nice, if I got to see you more? Also I like your face, area, and like your general butt? Uh, yeah. Let’s go out, assuming you still want to of course.”

“I asked you first I think I’m still on board with it.”  Yasha laughs, still holding onto Beau’s hand. 

“Okay then.”  Beau walks closer to Yasha, a stupid smile on her face.  

“Okay then.”  Yasha leans in, cupping Beau’s face with her hand.  Her lips, warm and soft, meet Beau’s like they have a dozen times before.  

 

A roar echoes through the room.  

“YEAH, YASHA, GET IT!”  

“BEAUUUUUU!”  Jester adds to the calamity of the room.

“FuCK!”  Yells Beau, checking the time,  8:58 am, TWO MINUTES to class. “I’m going to be late!”  

“I’ll carry you,”  Yasha offers. “I’m faster than you, longer limbs.”

Beauregard, clinging to Yasha in an unstable fireman’s carry, made it to her class in time as her girlfriend sprinted down the quad to the lecture hall, dropped her off.  Then stopped, kissed her again, Beau wrapping her leg around Yasha. She smacked Yasha’s ass, then waltzed into class. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is day one of my CR Femslash week contribution! (Angst, so much angst, from like... here on out.) Be sure to check either my Tumblr or A03 for the rest of the week! And take a look at critrolefemslash, also on the Tumblr, for even more works for this week. 
> 
> XOXO,  
> Just (zoetriestobecoolbutnope on Tumblr)


End file.
